


like a fool

by GabbyD



Series: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast [9]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast Challenge, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pining, pining Stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: LeFou’s smile was the first thing Stanley noticed about him, so bright and cheerful like the man himself.Day 9 - Smile.





	like a fool

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 is here! Extremely late! :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, here's some pining stanley!

LeFou’s smile was the first thing Stanley noticed about him, so bright and cheerful like the man himself that it captivated him in an instant and just like that he was his. LeFou’s, heart and soul.

Stanley had seen him around town with Gaston but not like this, never like this; he never truly noticed LeFou until after he had come back from war, eyes haunted but a smile still in place, singing praises and telling stories of the battles Gaston and him fought together.  And though he wore the usual uniform, his was personalized and fitted the man wonderfully, unlike most who just threw it on. It wasn’t just something he wore but an extension of who he was, with pops of color everywhere making the mere sight of him a delight. 

LeFou was beautiful. 

And his voice—oh! But Stanley could listen to him sing for the whole eternity and have no complaints, for he was sure that was one hears upon entering the gates heaven; such vibrant voice could only be a blessing. 

So he watched. Mostly from afar, sharing ale with Tom and Dick as he eyes the duo from a safe distance, but sometimes—on hunting trips and sometimes poker nights— he allowed himself to come near. Stanley always somehow managed to make an arse out of himself, his attempts at remaining calm coming across as aloof and his jealousy barely kept in control, but LeFou seemed to like him enough regardless, oblivious to Dick and Tom’s teasing and the double meaning of some of their comments that always made Stanley fluster. 

Gaston didn’t seem so oblivious himself, but he never did anything more than raise his eyebrows at it all. 

And so Stanley moped every night at the tavern, hoping for a chance, yearning for the man’s attention. To be the sole focus of LeFou’s affections. To wake up in the mornings next to him, his face buried in long wavy black hair as he hears a sleepy ‘bonjour’. To kiss him, hold his hand… to have LeFou and be at his side.

After the battle where they found out the once forgotten prince had been turned into a Beast, LeFou had approached him, curious, asking about his clothes. Though he was curious at first LeFou had been supportive, praising him in such ways that would certainly go to Stanley’s head. It was probably the first true conversation the two had together, no friends or Gaston on sight, just the two of them discussing pretty dresses and the madness of it all under the sunlight. It had been perfect, everything he ever wished for.

LeFou was perfect.

The man had to leave after a while, biding his goodbye and promising to talk more with him later with a shy look on his face, so now Stanley watched him from the stairs with his eyes focused on where LeFou was talking with Belle and a woman hugging a child—they seemed to be trading tales of the battle that had just occurred, though Stanley could hear their laughter from there.

LeFou caught his eyes from where he was standing and Stanley smiled, wide and true. 

Like the fool he fell in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> please don't forget to leave kudos and comments as they feed the author's soul!


End file.
